Some users choose the adapters and ink cartridges specific for the serial models of ink printers in prior art, as illustrated in FIG. 1, their structures mainly comprising an ink chamber for accommodating ink, an ink outlet for supplying ink to the printing head of the printer, an air inlet section, a valve structure for keeping the ink chamber a stable negative pressure, a chip for sending ink cartridge information to the printer and an printer adapter for positioning the chip, which are operated in such a manner: firstly mount the adapter that includes a chip bearing the ink information into the printer; after the adapter is mounted into the printer, all contacts on the chip fit closely with those on the printer; then mount the ink cartridge into the adapter with the ink supply needle of the printer inserted into the ink outlet of the ink cartridge; the printer starts working normally; after the ink is run out, the chip is automatically reset and the printer alarms to replace the ink cartridge; take out the ink cartridge to replace a new one; and after reading the ink information of new cartridge, the printer continues working.
In the aforesaid prior art, the chip included in the adapter is automatically reset, which makes the replacement of cartridge possible without taking the adapter out of the printer.
However, some series of printers in prior art are provided with a set of programs, which makes the chip not reset unless detached with the printer, wherein, when replacing the ink cartridge, the user using the adapter must take out both the ink cartridge and the adapter and re-install those to complete the replacement. Hence this adds in the adapter disassembly and assembly process, reduces the service life of the adapter and increases the workload and cost of the user.